Draconic Love
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Deriviagosa once the prime consort of Malygos the Spell-Weaver but after his death Deathwing the Destroyer had found her secret and wants her for himself but what Deathwing don't even know is that even before he betrayed the Aspects Derivia had known Neltharion and fallen for him what we happen when her love for him becomes her destiny?
1. Queen of the Blue Flight

Draconic Love

Queen of the Blue Flight

Deep inside of the Nexus lies the Eye of Eternity where Malygos the Spell-Weaver use to live in now there is only one Female Blue Dragon that lives within it she had with a gold ring on her tail, bracelets on her forelegs; her wing glide is connected onto her tail, horns of the bighorn sheep her eyes were cobalt blue her she was the size of Malygos name Deriviagosa Queen of the Blue Dragonflight after the death of Malygos Deriviagosa had hidden herself within the Chambers of hers and her once consort's she was afraid to leave it for there was one Dragon after her he had found out her secret and wanted her for himself.

Years ago Deriviagosa was once known as Derivia the Archmage of Silvermoon City she was tried by Antonidas she studied with her best friend Jaina Proudmoore the two did everything together until that day Malygos had chosen her to become his mate, she refused him but he was not taking no for an answer he forceful mated with her and turned her into a Dragon ever since that that happened she remain with him for she couldn't leave her children and he would punish her for leaving Derivia lived in fear most of her life but what kept her going was one Dragon that knew she could do anything she had fallen in love with him too but that day he betrayed the other Aspects her heart was Broken for she had fallen for Neltharion the Earth-Warder.

Even tho Neltharion betrayed them Derivia still loved him with all her heart but she again was scared for her life because Deathwing was after her she couldn't believe that it was the same Dragon she fell for but she still loved him she did blame Malygos for turning her into a Dragon or she would of never meet Neltharion and fallen for him and Deathwing wouldn't be after her but she knew that it was happening to her she hated to think about it too, Derivia was in lying down in her thoughts no one knew that she was in love with Neltharion and she didn't want anyone to know for they would think she is crazy falling for the Destroyer but she didn't fall for him for being the Destroyer she fell for him before that but she didn't want to think about it. "Mother?"

Derivia jumped and looked to her daughter she was about the size as her she was a mixture of Black and light blue her horns here while she had lightning going off all over her body her eyes like her mother's "Mariagosa" Derivia said getting up

Mariagosa looked at her mother in worry "Mother are you alright?" she asked

Derivia sighed "Yes just thinking again that's all." she replied

"About Deathwing again isn't?" Mariagosa asked

Derivia looked away Mariagosa did know a little bit of her and Deathwing's past but she didn't know any more of it "Yes." she replied

"Mother why do you keep thinking about him?" Mariagosa asked

"Maria he is your father I just wish there was another way to same this world from him instead of killing him." Derivia replied

"Mother Neltharion is gone he was gone years ago why can't you accept that?" Mariagosa asked

"You wouldn't understand Maria *looks at her* I want to be alone." Derivia said

Mariagosa sighed and left the chambers Deriviagosa laid down again _I well find a way Nel._ She thought

Deriviagosa always tried to find a way to free Neltharion if he was still inside of him she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**=Dreams (Memory) =**

Deriviagosa was heading to the Obsidian Dragonshrine she landed in front of it and walked in "Nel?" she asked

The mighty black Wyrm turned his head to her and smiled "You came." he said

Derivia looked at him "Yes I did." she replied

Neltharion got up and walked to her "I'm glad you did." he said

Derivia blushed and looked away "Y-you are?" she asked

"Yes Deriviagosa you are the first Dragon I have ever meet that if different." he replied

Derivia looked at him "How so?" she asked

"I have now meet all of Alexstrasza's, Ysera's, Nozdormu's and Malygos's Consorts they all are loyal to them but you… you wish to be away from Malygos." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked away and lowered her head "I see." she replied

"Why is that Deriviagosa a lot of Dragon's want to be the mate of an aspect but you don't?" he asked

Derivia's eyes started to water Neltharion quickly whipped her tears away "You can tell me." he said

"Re-remember when… I said I'm held against my will?" she asked

Neltharion nodded and Derivia took a deep breath "I wasn't always a Dragon." she replied

Neltharion's eyes widened "Sorry?" he asked

Derivia moved away and started crying "I… my real name is Derivia Cynder Windrunner." she said

Neltharion looked at her "I was the Archmage of my people… I lived in Dalaran learned my abilities under Antonidas then he came into my life….." she continued

"Who?"

"Malygos."

Neltharion didn't know where this was going but deep down, he felt bad for her "He lured me into the Azure front and told me why he led me there… I refused it and tried to leave but *looks at him* he took me to the Eye of Eternity and…. Stole my virginity." she cried

Neltharion's eyes widened again he never thought his best friend Malygos would do something like that "Then how are you a dragon?" he asked

Derivia looked away again "He turned me." she replied

"I didn't think that was even possible." Neltharion said

Derivia's tears poured out of her eyes Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her Derivia looked at him "W-what are you-?" she asked

"Shh it's ok… I am really sorry for what happened to you." he whispered

Derivia felt her cheeks heat up again to him nuzzling her she began to purr Neltharion smiled to that "I guess you like this?" he asked

Derivia looked away trying to stop her purring and hide her blush away from him "M-maybe." she replied

Neltharion smiled and continued to nuzzle her.

**=Dreams (Memory) =**

Derivia opened her eyes and sighed that was the night she and Neltharion starting hanging out and her love her him was getting stronger and stronger when she was with him but that she knew that he was gone but she didn't want to believe it.

**Me: Yes another WoW Dragon story but I'm sorry I love the Dragon's in WoW especially Deathwing lol but for this it Neltharion I had read CII's ****Romancing the Coffer love the redeemed Neltharion a lot better then WoW's ending for him I wish we could of saved him in the game but can't change that can we? oh well if you didn't get the hit for Mariagosa's Dragon model it's the **Murozond I love that model I had to use it for her and Derivia's Dragon model is Tarecgosa's :) ... anyway please review and fav


	2. She Well be Mine

**Warning: Near the end of this Chapter there are sexual themes if you are not 18 and older or don't like that at all please don't read it**

Draconic Love

She well be mine

Deep within Grim Batol inside the Life-Binder's cell was a great Black Wyrm he had a metal brace on his chain and elementium plates holding some parts of him together four horns on his head two were shorter than the other two on his tail was a sharp blade he was none other than Deathwing the Destroyer he was thinking on how to capture Deriviagosa again he was lying down trying to figure this out then "Lord Deathwing"

Deathwing opened his and lifted his head up "What is it?" he asked

A Black Drake entered the room and looked at him "We have reserved word that Deriviagosa is leaving Coldarra." she said

Deathwing perked up to that "Really?" he asked

The Drake nodded Deathwing got up and looked at her again "Did you hear where she was heading?" he asked

"I think she was heading for Silvermoon City." she replied

Deathwing looked away in thought _why is she going there? _

"You need anyone to see if she's going there?" she asked

"No I'll go myself I actually can get her did better than you all." Deathwing replied

The Black Drake moved out of the way for her lord to leave he took flight and left Grim Batol he North to Quel'Thalas _she well be mine. _He thought

Deathwing flew as fast has he could to Quel'Thalas meantime Deriviagosa was heading for Quel'Thalas her father had asked to see her for a few things but she knew she had to be careful for Deathwing could be near she landed and transformed into her High Elf Form she wore a Blue robe with gold detailing matching shoulders and belt she also had a staff that looked like her dragon form (Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's Rest XD) she walked through the city when she was walking through she could hear the Blood elves whispering she ignored them and continued on she reached the Throne room and Lor'themar looked at her "Derivia." he said

Derivia looked at him "Father." she replied

Lor'themar walked up to her of course her being a dragon she was taller than him she looked at him "You wanted to see me?" she asked

Lor'themar nodded "Come with me." he replied

Derivia fallowed him into a room once they were in Lor'themar closed the door "What is it you wanted to see me for?" Derivia asked

"Derivia it's been too long since your last visit your sisters and I miss you." Lor'themar replied

Derivia looked away "I'm sorry but *sighs* I haven't been out much because of…." Derivia paused

"Because of?"

Derivia sighed again "Deathwing." she replied in a whisper

Lor'themar's eyes widened to that "D-Deathwing?" he asked

"He's been after me for a while now… that's why I've kept myself Isolated to protect myself." Derivia replied

Lor'themar was shocked to hear this "I'm sorry Derivia I didn't realise." he said

"Its ok father but I think I need to…" Derivia froze

"What? What's wrong?" Lor'themar asked

"How did he know I was here?" she asked

Lor'themar looked at her funny Derivia left the room and went outside Lor'themar followed her she looked up and her eyes widened "No." she said

Lor'themar looked up as well and his eyes widened "How did he?" he asked

"Please I need your help distracted him for me to escape." Derivia cried

Lor'themar nodded and called upon his rangers Deathwing saw this and growled _she is here._ He thought

Deathwing searched for her but didn't see her Lor'themar's rangers attacked him but that was not distracting him from his task he wanted Derivia and nothing well stop him Derivia was hidden away she saw Deathwing looking for her and knew that her plan of escape was failing her she had to find a way to escape without Deathwing seeing her but her time was short she had to leave now _ok Deriviagosa just transform and fly as fast as you can _she thought

Derivia looked away and transformed into her dragon from then flew off Deathwing noticed her at the corner of his eyes and looked towards her "You are not getting away that easily Deriviagosa!" he shouted

Deathwing flew after her Lor'themar and his rangers tried to follow but they both had flown over the ocean Derivia knew that Deathwing was on her tail she moved faster but Deathwing was catching up to her she knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up to her, Deathwing was getting closer and closer to her till he was finally near her tail he grabbed it Derivia cried out to get him off and with a great pull towards him Derivia lost her balance on the air Deathwing let go of her tail and grabbed a hold of her "No, NO!" she cried

As Deathwing was trying to have a better grasp on her she fought him she managed to bite hard on his foreleg, he roared in pain and let her go she fell to the ground they were in Quel'Danas she landed hard she whimpered and tried to get up Deathwing was still in the air once he recovered he looked at her and flew down to her Derivia struggled to get up she didn't even see Deathwing land near and move to her she continued to struggle till she felt him punch her back down she cried in pain "Don't you ever do that again Derivia!" he growled

Derivia whimpered to that as he again tried to get a better hold on her, he had made it that she couldn't move or fight him but how could she fight him being hurt that badly? Suddenly she transformed into her High Elf form unwillingly tho and Deathwing grabbed her and flew away Derivia knew where he was taking her he always took her to the same place when he captured her Grim Batol, it was the only place that had a big enough cell to contain her she hated it for she knew what was going to happened once they got there. Derivia struggled in his grasp the whole way there they entered Grim Batol Deathwing took her to the Life-Binder's cell he then laid Derivia down and landed beside her Derivia backed away from him as best she could but he was not going to let her get away from him (Like he ever dose) he forced her to transform again and chained her in place of course Derivia fought him and cried but she couldn't stop him. "Please… no." she cried

Deathwing ignored her and continued chaining for down tears started to fall out of Derivia's eyes she hated this he always did this to her she lowered her head and cried as she saw him move behind her she felt him grab her then she screamed in agony as she felt him enter her body, Derivia tried to fight him but her restrains were keeping her from doing that she whimpered and cried she wanted this to end so badly. "Shut up Deriviagosa!" he growled

Derivia closed her eyes and sobbed for there was nothing she could do to make him stop this she was in agony the heat and size of Deathwing took its toll on her but every time she is able to service this. Never was she willing to mate with a dragon in her life Malygos forced her and now Deathwing is, she wanted her life to end because of it. but in her heart one thing in her heart that kept her alive all these years of pain and suffering was the love she has for Neltharion she had not realised this before but now she believes that she can live her pained life by remembering the words Neltharion said to her 'Believe in yourself and you can overcome any thing that hurts or troubles you' was what he told her and that was what has kept her alive believing in herself and she well overcome the pain and Suffering that threatens her life.

**Me: Holy Chaos now you know what the Destroyer really dose to Deriviagosa all this time and I really feel bad for her you would too right? And how did the Twilight's Hammer know that Derivia was going to Silvermoon City anyway? There must be something keeping Deathwing in tough and Neltharion was the reason Derivia is still alive now that is interesting because Deathwing is Neltharion… well in this story it's different :D Please review and fav**


	3. I Believe in You My Love

Draconic Love

I Believe in You my Love

Deriviagosa laid on the Floor of Grim Batol in agony her body still in a lot of pain after Deathwing raped her she was sobbing but it was a quit sob because Deathwing was still in the cell with her he was lying down not too far from her either he was watching her closely to what she might do next he always kept a watchful eye on her to make sure she didn't escape tho the spell the Twilight's Hammer Magus placed at the entrance of the Cell did keep her in the cell but he wanted to extra careful for his daughter Mariagosa and Drogarion had helped her escape _You are mine Deriviagosa. _He thought

Suddenly Deathwing growled and looked away he didn't know what was going on then he opened his eyes and looked around he looked at Derivia who was Derivia was facing away from him and still quietly sobbing he lifted himself up and moved to her Derivia continued to sob then she felt something on her neck she snapped her eyes open and panicked she knew it was him but something was different she then felt him curl himself around her and… cuddling… with her? Derivia didn't know what was going on _what is he up to? _She thought

Derivia was scared was this a way from him to rape her again? What was he up to? Derivia remained still in fight to this then "Forgive me." he said

Derivia froze and her eyes widened _Th-that was Nel's voice. _She thought

Derivia stayed still she didn't know what she just heared was her mind playing with her or was it really him "Deriviagosa?" he asked in a whisper

"Y-yes?"

"Shh don't be afraid."

Derivia slowly turned her head to look at him her eyes widened even more when she saw those beautiful Emerald Green eyes she couldn't believe it "N-Nel?" she asked

He smiled at her "Derivia." he said

Derivia could feel her heart jump for joy it is him the one she loves Neltharion himself was happy to see her he nuzzled her face Derivia purred and nuzzled back she was happy to actually look into his eyes again "How?" she asked

"I'm not sure Deriviagosa but something made Deathwing lose control over me." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked at him "But you…." She started to say

Neltharion looked away "That really wasn't me…" he replied

Derivia's eyes widened to that "S-sorry?" she asked

Neltharion looked at her "Deathwing is only my negative emotions that N'zoth created." he replied

"N'zoth? The Old God N'zoth?" she asked

Neltharion nodded "That day I lost control over my body and then betrayed you and the others days after." he replied

Derivia looked away she closed her eyes remembering that day tears fell out "Deathwing already had control of me Derivia it wasn't me that betrayed you, you know I'd never do that." he said

Derivia looked at him "That really hurt me that day Nel." she replied

Derivia moved a little ways from him and got up still in pain from the rape but she managed to get up "I know why you are in pain Derivia." he said

Derivia continued to look away "How could you let him use me like that?" she cried

Neltharion get up and sighed "He doesn't know that I know you." he replied

Derivia opened her eyes and looked at him "What?" she asked

"Deathwing never studied from my mind he doesn't know about our little friendship." he replied

_More like I love you_ Derivia thought "How do you know this?" she asked

Neltharion looked away "He made me see everything." he replied

Derivia turned to him "Y-you mean…?" she asked

Neltharion nodded "I know he raped you Derivia he made me watch that too." he replied

Derivia looked away in thought then she remembered something "Mariagosa." she said

"Yes I know that she was born in this madness too." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked at him "Nel if this is right..." she replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes but nodded "I even knew that you put your guard up every time be uses you, that vary night I have a feeling that he was going to catch you off your guard." he replied

Derivia's eyes widened "W-what?" She asked

"Mariagosa is from me not Deathwing, your well and my blood made her uncorrupted Derivia." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked down Neltharion walked to her and nuzzled her again "I have to save you." she said

Neltharion stopped and looked at her "Sorry?" he asked

"I have to save you from this prison." she replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes he knew that look she was going to do what was necessary to help him he smiled "I'd love that." he said

Then they heared fighting outside of the Cell Derivia felt the presence of her Daughter and Drogarion she looked at Neltharion "Pretend you knocked me out Derivia and escape I'll be here waiting for you." he replied

Neltharion laid down on the ground and closed his eyes making it look like he was knocked out then Mariagosa and a Twilight Dragon got thought the Twilight Dragon the same size as Derivia and Maria looked a lot like Ultraxion but he didn't have some of the same features as him he had blue eyes instead of yellow his body had more red scales coming out of him, they looked at Derivia "Mother!" Mariagosa shouted

Derivia looked at her "Maria." she said

"Come on Derivia let's get out of here." The Twilight Dragon said

"All right Drogarion" Derivia replied

Derivia took one last look at Neltharion before she left Mariagosa took down the Spell gate and they left once gone Neltharion sat up and looked at the door way "I'll be waiting." he said

Deriviagosa and the others escaped Grim Batol and where heading for Wyrmrest Temple Derivia couldn't stop thinking about Neltharion she had to free him but how? She felt her heart pounding inside of her just thinking of him she loved him and she was going to save him even if it kills her to do it.

**Me: Wow how did Neltharion get out from Deathwing? And now we know what had really happened to him N'zoth was the one responsible for his imprisonment but how is Derivia going to help him and for those who don't know Drogarion is DrakSwarm9890's Twilight Dragon he is making his story about him it's called 'Legend of the Twilight Ender' you might like it so far it's really good I know this because I know the story to it and DarkSwarm9890 is my Brother he is very creative about his stories if you want go check it out… please review and fav**


	4. Derivia's Heart

Draconic Love

Derivia's Heart

Deriviagosa, Mariagosa and Drogarion flew back to Wyrmrest temple they flew over the ocean nearly entering Northrend Derivia still could believe that she was talking to Neltharion before Maria and Drogarion came to rescue her she didn't know how to explain this to the others she thought they wouldn't believe her "Derivia?"

Derivia jumped and looked at Drogarion "Yes?" she asked

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"Yes everything is ok." she replied

Drogarion didn't believe her he had been helping her for a while and he knew the looks from her but he left it alone they arrived at Wyrmrest Alexstrasza greeted them "Derivia you're alright." she said

Derivia looked at her and forced to smile "Yes." she said

Alexstrasza smiled then Derivia left to the Lower chambers Mariagosa and Alexstrasza watched her leave "She isn't ok." Alexstrasza said

Mariagosa looked at her "What? But she said she was." she replied

Alexstrasza looked at her "Something is troubling her *looks at where Derivia left* and I think it got to do with her heart." she said

Mariagosa looked towards where her mother went then looked at Alexstrasza "You want me to see what it is?" she asked

Alexstrasza looked at her "No let her figure this out on her own." she replied

Mariagosa nodded and left Alexstrasza sighed and looked down that why again _I hope you'll be ok. _She thought

Alexstrasza then left meantime Derivia had just gotten on to the chambers below and sat down she lowered her head _how? How was I able to speak to him? _She asked herself

Derivia closed her eyes as she felt them water up "I can't kill you." she whispered

Derivia laid on the ground she had to find out how she was able to talk to Nel and find out how to free him "Deriviagosa?"

Derivia sat up and shook her head "Yes?" she asked

She turned to see Ysera in her mortal from Derivia then noticed two others were with her "Ysera… who are they?" she asked

"They wanted to meet you in person Derivia." Ysera replied

Derivia looked at him then transformed into her high elf from she looked at then the one was a male he looked like a human wore a white turban on his head he also wore a black and white tunic pants were the same his shoes were like an Egyptian wore his eyes were blood red the other was a female she looked like a human as well she wear Black robe with dark red detailing matching shoulders and belt she had brown hair with blond highlights and Sapphire blue eyes she has light but not pale skin she also had a scar on her neck "So your Deriviagosa Queen of the Blue dragon queen." the male asked

"Yes I am… and you are?" she asked

He bowed to her "My name is Wrathion and this is Harmony." he replied

Derivia just stared she heared that name before but she couldn't place it but she knew that Neltharion was his father but she had never hear of Harmony "Wrathion? Harmony?" she asked

Wrathion looked at her "You heared on us?" he asked

"I've heared of you Wrathion but *looks at Harmony* not you." Derivia replied

"I see…" he said

"No one really knows me Deriviagosa but I am technically Wrathion's sister" Harmony replied

Derivia looked at them "Your Nel… I mean Deathwing's daughter?" she asked

"And Sinestra's daughter" Harmony replied

Derivia looked away in thought _why didn't Neltharion tell me that? _She thought

"We wanted to see you in person because we wanted to ask you some questions" Harmony said

Derivia looked at Ysera she nodded and left Derivia looked back at Wrathion and Harmony "Ok what is it you want to know?" she asked

"Well for starters what was your relationship with our father?" he asked

Derivia's eyes widened to that "H-how do you know him and I were-?" she asked

"We were told that you used to hang out with him before he betrayed the Aspects." Harmony replied

Derivia looked away "I-I've never told anyone about that." she said

Wrathion and Harmony looked at her "Yes your father and I used to meet in the Obsidian Dragonshrine til that day." she continued

"But what was your relationship with him?" Wrathion asked

Derivia sighed _don't tell them!_ She cried to herself "I like him as a friend." she replied

They both looked at her again "I see." he replied

Derivia couldn't tell them that she loves their father "What was the other questions?" she asked

"Is it true that you are really Sylvanas Windrunner's daughter?" Harmony asked

Derivia sighed "Yes she is my mother" she replied

"So you were really a mortal years ago" Wrathion said

"Yes"

"But how?"

Derivia sighed and looked away "Malygos changed me" she replied

"Ok then" both Wrathion and Harmony replied

They continued to talk till Alexstrasza entered the chambers Wrathion growled to her entry "Alexstrasza." Derivia said

"Derivia, Harmony… Wrathion we need you both in the Chamber of the Aspects." Alexstrasza replied

Harmony looked at her "For what?" she asked

"To find a way to destroy the Destroyer." Alexstrasza replied

Derivia froze ya she knew that there would be a meeting about his but she really didn't want to attend to it "O-ok Alexstrasza." she replied

Alexstrasza left Wrathion looked at Derivia he raised an eyes ridge to her scared face "What is with you?" he asked

Harmony looked at her as well then Derivia shook her head "N-nothing *looks at them* Come we should go." she replied

Derivia transformed into her dragon form and they left Derivia was scared she was going a meeting that she couldn't comet to doing and wanted out of it but she had to go to this and she hated it.

**Me: There you go Firedragon99 your OC is in this this was the only place I could think of were to bring her into this with Wrathion and sorry that I didn't describe him that well it was hard to XO and Derivia looked frighten when Alexstrasza said 'to find a way to destroy the Destroyer' she doesn't want to want to talk about this... please review and fav**


	5. Fate of Neltharion

Draconic Love

Fate of Neltharion

Everyone had gathered at Wyrmrest Temple the four dragon aspects, Deriviagosa, Mariagosa, Drogarion, Derivia's family, Wrathion, Harmony and the flights of the four Aspects they meet in the lower chambers they were about to discuss the fate of Deathwing the Destroyer Derivia was not wanting to be a part of it after knowing that Neltharion is still alive inside Deathwing she couldn't kill the one she loved "So we need to find a way to lure Deathwing out to kill him." Wrathion said

Derivia looked at him even Neltharion's own son wants to kill him "Yes Wrathion that is the only way we well save this world from him." Alexstrasza replied

Deriviagosa could feel her heart tearing apart she was about to burst into tears "How are we going to do that?" Drogarion asked

"That is what this meeting is about Drogarion." Ysera said

Deriviagosa looked away trying to hide her tears "Deriviagosa what are your thought about this?" Alexstrasza asked

_I… I can't say._

"Deriviagosa?"

Derivia then got up and left the room everyone was wondering why she just left like that Mariagosa more worried about her she leaned to Drogarion "Drogarion why don't you go see what is wrong?" she asked

Drogarion nodded and followed her, Deriviagosa flew away from the temple in tears she couldn't help it now, she landed in the Azure Dragonshrine and laid down sobbing _I can't kill you my love._ She cried to herself

"Derivia?"

Derivia jumped and looked to see Drogarion beside her "Are you ok?" he asked

Derivia sat up and looked away lowering her head "Its ok you can tell me." Drogarion said

"You wouldn't understand." Derivia replied

Drogarion looked at her funny "What makes you say that?" he asked

_How can I tell him? He hates him. _Derivia thought tears fell down her face

"Derivia you can tell me what is bothering you?" Drogarion asked

Derivia looked at him she then sighed "Drogarion…." She said

"Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked away "I can't kill Deathwing." she cried

Drogarion froze and his eyes widened "What?" he asked

Derivia closed her eyes "I can't kill him." she cried again

Drogarion was confused to this a while ago she wanted Deathwing dead and knew she doesn't? "Derivia why can't you kill him?" he asked

Derivia took a few deep breaths "I don't know what I have seen." she said

"Tell me what it is."

"The last time I was with him he was he… changed."

Drogarion looked at her "How so?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "He cuddled with me." she replied

Drogarion just stared at her in shock "He what?!" he asked

"He cuddled with me I didn't know what he was up too till…." She said

"Till?"

"When he spoke I froze."

"Ok why?"

Derivia looked into Drogarion's eyes "It was Neltharion's voice." she replied

Drogarion's eyes widened even more "Neltharion's voice?" he asked

"I didn't talk to Deathwing I talked to Neltharion." Derivia replied

"Derivia how do you know what his voice sounds like?" Drogarion asked

Derivia looked away "I knew him before he betrayed the aspects." she replied

Drogarion stared "I met him when he came to the Nexus to meet up with Malygos."

***Flack Back***

Malygos and Derivia were preparing for Neltharion's arrival "Ok he should be here soon." Malygos said

"Why is he coming here?" Derivia asked

"He's my best friend Derivia he comes to see me once a week and I want you to meet him." Malygos replied and kissed her cheek

"Alright." she said

Then they left to greet him they waited and waited "There he is." Malygos said

Derivia looked up to see him he was a Black Dragon he had a long black beard and from afar she felt her heart skip a beat once he landed she looked into his stunning Emerald Green eyes she had fallen for this Dragon "Neltharion I was beginning to think you won't coming." Malygos said

Neltharion laughed "You always think that Malygos *looks at Derivia* now who is this lovely young dragon?" he asked

Derivia blushed to that Malygos looked at her "This is Deriviagosa one of my consorts." he replied

Neltharion looked at him then at her "Nice to meet you Deriviagosa." he said

"I need get something I'll be back why don't you two get to know about each other." Malygos said then left

Derivia was nervous to be left with Neltharion he slowly approached her "So your one of Malygos' consort?" he asked

"Y-yes." Derivia replied

He was really close to her making Derivia blush "Well Malygos is lucky to have you." he whispered

Derivia looked away and lowered her head "But it seems you don't like it here." he said

Derivia looked at him "H-how do you-?" she asked

Neltharion smiled at her "I can sense it you are unhappy here with him." he replied

Derivia looked away again "I-I'm held against my will." she whispered

"And why is that?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked at him she was about to say something when he moved away from her and Malygos came back "So love I need to speak to Nel alone ok?" he asked

Neltharion looked into Deriviagosa's eye "If you need to talk come to my Dragonshrine." he telepathically said

Derivia looked into Neltharion's eyes before she left.

***Flash Back end***

Drogarion was surprised to this Neltharion was like a friend to Derivia "When he betrayed us it hurt me the most." she said

"Having him as a friend must have been important to you." Drogarion replied

"That is one of the reason's I can't kill him." Derivia said she looked up _I love you Neltharion I always have._

"So you mean to tell me... Neltharion is somehow in that hunk of metal?" Drogarion asked

Derivia glared at him "Don't ever call him that." she growled

Drogarion backed away "I want to tell the others but…" Derivia said

"I can try to help." Drogarion said

Derivia smiled they both headed back to the temple they entered it and everyone looked at them "Your back Deriviagosa." Alexstrasza said

Derivia didn't answer her she sat back down "Ok so we still don't have a plan yet but we need your help to come up with one Deriviagosa." Ysera said

Derivia looked away she had a feeling that they need her but she couldn't help kill him they continued to discuss about making a Plan and Derivia had enough of this she growled lowly "I think we should kill him in his….." Harmony said

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at Derivia to her shouting "Deriviagosa?" they asked

"Please don't say that anymore I can't do it." Derivia cried

Everyone was confused to what she was saying Derivia then laid down and sobbed "I can't kill him." she cried

Then everyone's confused eyes went wide except Drogarion "What?" they asked

Drogarion looked at Derivia "You need to explain." he whispered

"Deriviagosa… I thought you wanted him dead." Alexstrasza said

Derivia looked at her "Th-that was before m-my last e-encounter with him." she whimpered

"What Happened?" Ysera asked

Derivia slowly got up "He acted different the last time and….." she said

"And what?"

"He talked to me and….. It's wasn't Deathwing… I was talking to Neltharion." she replied

Everyone stared at her "Neltharion?" they asked

"He's still alive inside of Deathwing." Derivia replied

Alexstrasza looked at Derivia she knew the way she was acting to the Idea of killing him "Deriviagosa do you… love Neltharion?" she asked

Drogarion looked at his mother is confusion Derivia looked at her too "Yes." Derivia replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa looked at Derivia in shock "Mother?" she asked

Derivia looked at Mariagosa "Deriviagosa are you sure it was Neltharion and not Deathwing wanting to trick you?" Nozdormu asked

Derivia looked at him "I looked into his eyes they were Nel's." she replied

"But the prophecy….. Isn't it that you have to kill him?" Harmony asked

Drogarion thought for a while then it downed on him "What if the prophecy was meaning not to kill Deathwing but to reveal the one the created him." he said

Everyone looked at him "N'zoth." they said

Drogarion nodded "We'll have to see if that is the case." Ysera said

Then everyone transformed into their mortal forms and left to see what the prophecy really meant they got to it and they read:

_One Female dragon that has a pure heart and soul and the aid of the Elements well overcome the Destroyer's rage and free the one that she loves._ Derivia's eyes widened to that then continued to read _she well overcome the darkness that has taken hold of him and her love for him will free him from his prison and then reveal the one who was responsible for his enslavement._

Everyone looked at each other"So it's not Deathwing we have to kill it's the Old God himself." Drogarion said

"It's my love for Nel?"Derivia asked

"That seems to be the case Derivia you have to be near him and Deathwing thinks it's stopping you from fulfilling the prophecy but it's actually fulfilling it." Ysera said

"What do we do now?" Wrathion asked

"Let him take me back." Derivia said

Everyone looked at her "What?" they asked

"If it's the only way to free Nel from them let him take me back." Derivia said

"You must really love him Derivia but we are not going to let you go without ways to communicate." Alexstrasza replied

Derivia looked at her _Ok Derivia you'll need to get Deathwing's attraction to get you, know how you're going to do that?_ Alexstrasza asked telepathically

Derivia nodded _I'll go to the Twilight Highlands I must be alone tho._ Derivia replied telepathically

Alexstrasza nodded Derivia started to leave to for the Twilight Highlands when "Mother."

Derivia looked back and saw Maria "Maria you have to stay with Drogarion and the others." she said

"I know but…. He's going to hurt you I hate to see you hurt." Maria said

"I'll be find don't worry." Derivia stated

Then Derivia Transformed and took flight _I love you Mariagosa._ She said telepathically

Derivia continued to fly to the Twilight Highlands.

**Me: Ok so there is my plan for Freeing Neltharion from Deathwing... Derivia's love and the help of the Elements well brake him free it well take time for this to happen but you see a little more of Derivia's past with Neltharion she fell for him the first day she meet him and Drogarion is shocked to that and Mariagosa is not liking that her mother is going to let herself be in Deathwing's 'care' what well happen next... please review and fav**


	6. Neltharion's Heart

**Warning: near the end of this chapter there is Sexual Themes so if you are not 18 and older or don't like it just don't read it**

Draconic Love

Neltharion's Heart

Derivia flew over the Ocean entering the Eastern Kingdoms she couldn't get Nel off her mind she loved him and wanted to free him she was entering to the Twilight Highlands she landed on the far side of the highlands and waited she knew Deathwing's patrol paths in the Highlands she knew that he'll see her speaking of him he was patrolling the Highlands he flew over the Obsidian Forest he noticed Blue scales and his eyes widened _Is that Derivia?_ He thought

He flew down he landed near where he saw the blue scales Derivia turned her head to him she knew that is was Deathwing not Neltharion she sighed "Deriviagosa?" he asked

Derivia stood up and turned to him "What are you doing here in the Obsidian Forest?" Deathwing asked

"It was the only way I know you'd find me" she replied she took a deep breath "Take me Deathwing do what you want I'm all yours."

Deathwing grinned _finally she's mine _he thought "Then come follow me Derivia."

Deathwing lifted into the air Derivia did the same they both flew to Grim Batol, once there all of Deathwing's servants were shocked to see the one that Deathwing usefully forces to come here and she was following him willingly? He led her back to the Life-Binder's cell she knew he'd lead her there he looked at her "Now I want you to remain here till I came for you." he said

"Ok." she replied

Deathwing left the cell Derivia watched him leave _I well save you my love._ She thought

Derivia went to the back of the cell she laid down against the wall after about 2 hours Deathwing came back she looked at him "Come." he said

Derivia got up and he led her out of the cell _where is he taking me now? _She asked herself

Deathwing led her to a chamber he opened the door and looked at her "In." he said

Derivia did what he said shortly after he entered as well Derivia looked around the chamber was black with spots of red here and there she knew that this chamber was going to be for the purpose of them mating with each other she looked at him "Make yourself at home Derivia for this is our chambers." he said

_I knew it. _She thought

Deathwing moved to her and started nuzzling her neck she jumped to that "Tell me… what made you finally submit to me?" he asked

Derivia sighed "You can't be defeated." she replied lowering her head

Deathwing grinned to that "Finally gave up." he asked

Derivia only looked away she wanted to speak to Nel not Deathwing but she knew it would take time for that to happen, after about 4 hours they both were on the floor Deathwing was beside her then his eyes opened but they were not the fiery red they were Emerald Green he looked his eyes widened "Deriviagosa." he said

Derivia opened her eyes and looked at him she knew it was him "Nel." she said

Neltharion smiled and cuddled to her "I'm so happy to see you again." he said

Derivia purred to the treatment he was giving her she liked it Neltharion's smile widened "I had to see you." she replied

"But I thought you said that you were going to find a way to free Me." he said

"I have." she replied

Neltharion looked into her cobalt blue eyes "And that is?" he asked

"The very same reason I'm able to look and speak to you." she replied

Neltharion looked at her funny "The prophecy was that to not kill you but to redeem you." she continued

Neltharion's eyes widened "You mean you being near me that I'm able to brake free?" he asked

Derivia nodded and turned to him "All I have to do is be around you, the longer I'm with you the more your own strength will return to you." she replied

"I like that I'd get more time with you then." Neltharion teased

Derivia giggled "But remember Deathwing well regain control just be sure to not let him know what is going on." Neltharion said

"I have him thinking that I gave myself up to him." Derivia replied

Neltharion smiled "You should rest I think he'll be in control soon." he said

Derivia nodded and snuggled up to him and feel asleep, Neltharion wrapped himself around her "I love you Deriviagosa." he whispered

Neltharion cuddled with her that night till he fell asleep as well the next day he was the first to wake but as Deathwing he got up and left the chamber, Derivia woke up seconds after she thought of Nel again and smiled she loved her time she spent with him last night but she knew that Deathwing had control again her smile faded _I well save him. _She thought

Derivia just laid there she had to make an excuse to have Deathwing stay in the room with her to help Neltharion, about 2 hours later Deathwing came back and Derivia was still lying on the floor "You been there all this time?" he asked

Derivia looked at him and looked away again "Yes." she replied

Deathwing laid next to her "Well I'm going to be staying with you for the rest of the day." he whispered

Derivia lit up to that _Prefect. _She thought

Derivia felt Deathwing climbing onto her she closed her eyes and looked away she knew what was going on she felt him enter her she shut her eyes tightly but she didn't move trying to take this without crying out in pain it still hurt her because of his form but it hurt less for she had gone through this kind of thing most of her life but Deathwing was a little different from Malygos he had noticed that she wasn't fighting him either that told him she did submit to him he smirked and lowered his head to her ear "Enjoying this aren't you?" he asked in a whisper

Derivia could feel the pain coursing through her but she nodded he grinned "Then relax and let this continue." he said

Derivia did what he wanted and relaxed Deathwing began to thrust in and out of her Derivia forced herself to purr and lean into him even tho she wanted it to end she couldn't give him any clue that she was only fulfilling the prophecy to redeem Neltharion to freedom she had to make it look like she belonged to the destroyer to make the prophecy a reality, inside of him Neltharion could see everything he felt horrible but he knew that it wasn't him doing this to his love he could feel his strength returning to him _I can feel it. _He thought

Derivia was right his strength was returning to him he knew it'll take time for it to be done but all that had to be done was Deathwing being near Derivia.

**Me: Awww Neltharion said he loves Derivia :D but she was asleep :) but he well get to say it again to her and D****erivia is making Deathwing think she gave up to him he well not know what is going on until it is too late I hope you liked this and well be waiting for the next one... please review and fav**


	7. Free Will Comes at a Price

Draconic Love

Free Will Comes at a Price

It had been 4 months since Derivia left to the Twilight Highlands and her daughter Mariagosa was still at Wyrmrest Temple she could not stop thinking about her mother and how she was doing in Deathwing's 'care' she hated to think about it "Maria?"

Mariagosa jumped and looked to see Drogarion she sighed "Yes?" she asked

"Maria I know what you're thinking, your mother knows what she is doing she'll be fine." Drogarion said

Mariagosa looked away "I hate to think this but….." she said

"Then don't think she'll tell us when she needs us don't worry about her." he replied

Mariagosa sighed "Alright Drogarion." she said

Drogarion nuzzled her she smiled and nuzzled back she had her head under his chin and purred he smiled at her "Everything well be ok." he whispered

Mariagosa and Drogarion stayed that way till "Ah what are you two doing?"

They both pulled away and looked at Harmony they both blushed in embarrassment "Nothing." they both said

Harmony shook her head "Well the Life-Binder wanted to see the both on you." she said

Mariagosa and Drogarion nodded then headed for the lower chambers where Alexstrasza was waiting for them "Maria, Drogarion." she said

"Alexstrasza."

"Mother."

Alexstrasza smiled "I have news from Derivia." she said

They both looked up at her "Really?" they asked

Alexstrasza nodded "She told me that Neltharion is regaining his strength every day and should be strong enough to break free in the next few months." she replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion looked at each other "That's great." they said

Alexstrasza smiled Maria and Drogarion were about to leave when "One more thing." Alexstrasza said

They both looked at her "How long have you two been seeing each other?" she asked

Their eyes widened to that "W-what makes you ask that?" they asked

Alexstrasza laughed "I know Love when I see it like how Derivia reacted to the Idea of killing Neltharion." she replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion looked at each other and looked back at Alexstrasza "We've been seeing each other for a while now." Mariagosa replied

"I see." Alexstrasza replied

"Is there a problem with us being together?" Drogarion asked

"No my child I'm actually happy you have fallen for Maria." Alexstrasza replied

"Really?" Drogarion asked

"I was afraid for the both of you because you both are very different dragons and seeing the two of you together makes me happy." Alexstrasza replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion looked at each other again "Thanks." Drogarion said

Then they both left "So what now?" Mariagosa asked

"Hmm I don't know *looks at her* I guess we still have to wait." Drogarion replied

Mariagosa looked away and sighed "Ok." she whispered

Drogarion looked at her and sighed "She'll be fine Maria." he replied

Mariagosa didn't answer him she couldn't stop thinking of her mother and that was happening to her.

**Me: I know this chapter is short but it was meant to show you Mariagosa's and Droagion's Love and how worried Mariagosa is about her mother that is what I tried to get in this chapter and I think it came out great I hope you like it... please review and fav **


	8. Love is Stronger than Anything

Draconic Love

Love is Stronger than Anything

Almost a year passes and Derivia was still in Grim Batol she knew Neltharion was gaining his strength back a while longer then he'll be freed, Deathwing however was now starting to feel different he didn't know what was going on but he had to stop it he was heading to His and Derivia's Chambers (According to her 'submitting' to him) he entered it and found Derivia facing away in her mortal form he transformed and walked to her Derivia knew he was there but pretended not to she felt him grab her waist and pull her to him nuzzling her neck _please be soon that Nel is free. _She thought

"Derivia?" Deathwing asked

Derivia came out of her thoughts and then forced herself to nuzzle him back "Yes?" she asked

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yes everything is fine." Derivia replied

Deathwing turned her around she looked into his fiery eyes _oh no. _she thought _he is suspicions about me._

"Are you sure?" he asked

Derivia could feel herself panic Deathwing had caught onto it and was getting even more suspicions "Derivia are you lying to me?" he asked

"No… no I'm not." Derivia replied _Crap._

Deathwing looked into her eyes, on the inside Neltharion knew that Deathwing getting onto them he had to do something he had enough strength for this "Leave her ALONE!" he shouted

Deathwing let Derivia go and backed away holding his head Derivia looked at him she didn't knew what was going on till "What how are you-?" Deathwing growled

Derivia's eyes widened "Nel." she said

Now she knew what was going on she knelt to him Deathwing roared to the pain he didn't know how this was happening Neltharion should of been gone but somehow he wasn't he looked to see Derivia now knelt beside him and something told him it wasn't to see if he was ok "How?" he asked

Derivia didn't answer him all she had on her mind was that Neltharion wasn't strong enough to fight for control her eyes started to water up Neltharion and Deathwing saw "Derivia." Neltharion said

Deathwing was confused to how Neltharion knew Derivia's name he could feel him trying to gain control but he was not going to give it to him "Get back to where you belong!" Deathwing growled

Derivia looked at him "No." she said

Deathwing looked at her again "What did you say?" he asked

Derivia glared at him "You heared me Deathwing I said no." she said

Deathwing roared again and Neltharion was able get through to speak to her making Deathwing hear this "Derivia… I… don't… think… I can… d-do this." he said

Derivia looked into his emerald eyes as hers watered even more "Nel please you have to." she said

Neltharion looked at her as he felt Deathwing trying to take control again "Please… give me a reason." he said

Derivia looked into his Emerald Green eyes before she grabbed a hold of him sobbing, Neltharion and Deathwing were confused to this "You have to because…. I love you." she said

Neltharion's eyes widened he could feel his heart pounding to her saying that and Deathwing was losing the battle, Deathwing himself was shocked that she said that to Neltharion he knew something was up and then Deathwing could feel the Elements surrounding him now he was losing the battle for control "No, NO I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" he shouted

"Well I have news for you, GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Neltharion roared

"NO!" Deathwing roared

The elements and Neltharion gained the strength to defeat Deathwing and destroyed him now the Freed Nel roared again and fell to the ground "Nel." Derivia said

Derivia laid next to him hoping that he defeated the destroyer she waited but heared nothing from him she felt her eyes water again "Nel… Nel." she said

But he wasn't moving she started to cry "NELTHARION!" she cried

She grabbed a hold of him sobbing the chamber doors opened a Twilight's Hammer cultist entered to see the pair "What have you done?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Get away!" she shouted

"No you tell me what you have done to Lord Deathwing?!" he shouted

"I've don't done nothing to him." Derivia cried

Derivia held onto Neltharion again not wanting to let go the Twilight's Hammer cultist moved to her and grabbed her "No let me go." she cried

Then Neltharion opened his eyes to her cries he slowly got up and looked at the cultist and Derivia the cultist Looked at Neltharion "My Lord you're alright." he said

Neltharion looked at him "What do you think you are doing?" he asked

"I was about to take this women away and…"

Neltharion grabbed Derivia and pulled her to him "I think not." he said

"But she…"

"Don't you ever tough her again, she is my mate!" he growled

The cultist's eyes widened "I am really sorry my lord I'll just um… be on my way then." he said then left

Derivia looked up and Neltharion looked at her then pulled her into a kiss Derivia jumped she just froze there he pulled away "Nel?" she asked

Neltharion smiled "Yes." he replied

Derivia then grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss tears of joy fell out of her eyes Neltharion kissed back wrapping his arms around her one on her back and the other on the back of her head they deepened the kiss they were now on the floor they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes "Nel I…" she said

"Shh it's ok." he said

Derivia cuddled to him and wrapped her arms around him "I love you." she whispered

Neltharion wrapped his arms around her "I love you too." he replied

Derivia smiled and purred as she cuddled more into him they stayed like this for the next few hours then Derivia looked at him "Nel." she said

Neltharion looked at her "Yes?" he asked

"I was wondering if you knew about a Female black dragon I meat before I came here." she said

"Ok?" he asked

"She told me that her name was Harmony."

Neltharion's eyes widened and looked away from her "Harmony?" he asked

"Yes… you remember her?" she asked

"I'm really sorry Deriviagosa but… I haven't told you about her because I forget about her *looks at her* is she ok?" he asked

"She's fine Nel." Derivia replied

Neltharion smiled "Then once we find a way out of here we'll talk more about her." he said

Neltharion kissed her again Derivia closed her eyes and kissed back outside of the chambers a Twilight Drake was guarding the Chamber to Deathwing's orders the Drake was known at Flamixia she was actually a freed Twilight Drake like her master Drogarion the Twilight Ender she was sent here to pretend to be Deathwing's servant she was Drogarion's Drake lieutenant she obeyed her master in everything he asked Flamixia guarded the chamber till it was time to obey Drogarion once again.

**Me: Yep that is how Neltharion is freed from Deathwing but this story is FAR from over we have not seen or heared of N'zoth yet now Nel and Derivia's love for one another can be shown more in this story and I hope you liked this chapter... please review and fav**


	9. Redeemed Neltharion

Draconic Love

Redeemed Neltharion

Mariagosa was still unhappy about her mother's chose to let herself be taken, but if it was the only way to free Neltharion that was the why it had to be, she was still in Wyrmrest Temple she was not leaving till she heared from Derivia that she did it Drogarion stayed with her he had tried to convince her to leave but she was not going "Mariagosa?"

Mariagosa turned her head to see Harmony she sighed and looked away again "What is it Harmony?" she asked

"Maria I'm here for the same reason you are." Harmony replied

Mariagosa looked at her she then transformed into her High elf form her robe was a white, light blue and gold robe her shoulders were the same colors as the robe with little white wings coming out of them she had white hair and it was up in a ponytail she walked to Harmony "Are you?" she asked

Harmony looked down "Yes I am." she replied

Mariagosa backed away from her and shook her head "Like you are… my mother's life could be at risk and she could die and you say you are here for the same reason?" she asked

Harmony looked at her "I am, Mariagosa." she replied

"Prove it then."

Mariagosa transformed back into her dragon form "Alright I well." Harmony replied

Harmony backed away from her and then transformed into her dragon form Mariagosa looked at her with wide eyes, Harmony was a Black Dragon however she is a white color SAINE black Dragon she had a large Black Diamond on her forehead her sapphire eyes glowed a bright blue her wings where black as well she looked at Mariagosa "You and I are more alike than you know Maria." she replied

Mariagosa lowered her head "Harmony I….. I'm sorry." she whispered

Harmony moved to her and tried to comfort her "We all make mistakes Mariagosa." she replied

Mariagosa looked away "I know very little of your history but we both have the same father just two different mothers." Harmony continued

Mariagosa looked at her "The same father?" she asked

"My father is Neltharion well Deathwing when I was born I only remember a little about him but…" Harmony replied

"But what?" Mariagosa asked

Harmony sighed "You see this?" she asked showing Maria her scar

"Yes… how did you get that?" Mariagosa asked

"Well Long story short… my father gave me that scar." Harmony replied

Mariagosa's eyes widened "Sorry?" she asked

Harmony sighed "It wasn't that bad but… I wanted some attraction my mother was away at the time my father was taking care of us I wanted to play with him but he wasn't in the mood but me being the way I am I kept begging til he had enough and punched me away with his tail." she replied

"The Blade." Mariagosa said

Harmony nodded "That was not on purpose the blade cut me I don't even think he noticed what he did to me." she replied

Mariagosa looked away "What happened after that?" she asked

"That night I felt like I was rejected so I ran off." Harmony replied

"I see… how old were you?" Mariagosa asked

"I was still a Whelping then." Harmony replied

"When my mother said that Neltharion is was still inside Deathwing… how did you feel?" Mariagosa asked

"Really I felt happy that I can actually spend time with him again I did miss being around him but I was scared of Deathwing too because of getting hurt again." Harmony replied

Mariagosa looked away then Drogarion came to them Mariagosa looked at him "Drogarion." she said

Harmony looked at him "Alexstrasza wants to see us… about Derivia and Neltharion." Drogarion replied

Mariagosa and Harmony looked at each other then left with Drogarion they arrived at the Chamber of the Aspects "Good you came." Alexstrasza said

"Of Course Life-Binder." Harmony replied

Alexstrasza smiled "Deriviagosa has contacted me *looks at them* Deathwing the Destroyer is no more." she said

Mariagosa, Harmony and Drogarion all could of jumped for Joy to this "How are they going to get out?" Mariagosa asked

"That is why I asked to see you all she and Neltharion need our help and *looks at Drogarion* don't you have one of your Twilight Drakes there?" Alexstrasza asked

Drogarion nodded "Flamixia is there now." he replied

"Tell her we well be heading there now tell her to protect Derivia and Nel." Alexstrasza replied

Drogarion nodded and left Mariagosa and Harmony looked at Alexstrasza "So we are going right after he tells Flamixia?" they asked

Alexstrasza nodded "Yes we are I need to get Ysera to help Kalecgos and Nozdormu wouldn't be able to help us there are too busy for this." she said

Maria and Harmony nodded and Alexstrasza left for the Emerald Dragonshrine "Well what now?" Harmony asked

"We wait till it's time to go." Mariagosa replied

Harmony nodded and they waited till it was time to leave to get Deriviagosa and Neltharion.

**Me: Yay finally got Harmony's Dragon from in this and Mariagosa is still worried about Deriviagosa she really don't like this whole thing and they get told Deathwing is gone for good and they are going to get him and Derivia away from the Twilight's Hammer... please review and fav**


	10. An Escape Plan

Draconic Love

An Escape Plan

Deriviagosa and Neltharion were in their dragon forms still inside of the Chambers Derivia was sound asleep while Neltharion was lying next to her his head on her neck he loved this just being with her made him feel like himself again he had missed her while in his imprisonment he nuzzled her face as she slept she smiled and nuzzled back then the chamber doors opened Neltharion snapped his head up to see a Twilight Drake enter the room he growled lowly but that actually woke Derivia up she opened her eyes she saw the Drake she knew who the Drake was, she looked at Neltharion "Nel." she said

Neltharion looked at her "Derivia." he said

Derivia got up and looked at the Drake "What are you doing here Flamixia?" she asked

Neltharion looked at Derivia funny "I'm here under Drogarion's Orders Deriviagosa he and the others are heading here now." Flamixia replied

Neltharion looked at Flamixia he knew Drogarion Ooo he knew him well, he was another Dragon that he was able to see in his imprisonment he got up "Drogarion?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Yes love." she replied

Flamixia looked at Derivia funny when she called Neltharion love "Love?" she asked

Derivia looked at her "I'll explain later" she said "What did Drogarion order you to do?"

"This one is from Alexstrasza to protect you and Neltharion while we wait for them to arrive." Flamixia replied

Derivia nodded and looked at Neltharion he was a little bit in shock that a Twilight Drake was asked by Alexstrasza to protect him "Nel?" Derivia asked

Neltharion shook his head and looked at Derivia "Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked at him some more before she nuzzled her head under his chin Neltharion smiled to that "I love you." she whispered

"I love you too." he whispered back

Flamixia looked at this funny she had never seen a Blue and a Black Dragon tell one another that they loved each other she looked away trying not to think about it _Flamixia._

Flamixia lifted her head _Twilight Ender. _She telepathically said

_We are here let Derivia and Neltharion know we are going to attack the Twilight's Hammer while you three sneak out of there. _Drogarion replied telepathically

Flamixia nodded and looked at the two "They are here." she said

Derivia and Nel stopped what they were doing and looked at her "Ok what now?" they asked

"They are going to distract the Twilight's Hammer for us to escape." Flamixia replied

Nel and Derivia nodded Flamixia looked out they were everywhere then "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

All of the Twilight's Hammer ran to the Gates Flamixia smiled and looked at Derivia and Nel "Ok." she said

Then the three of them began to sneak out meantime Alexstrasza, Mariagosa, Harmony, Ysera and Drogarion attacked the gates of Grim Batol the plan was to distract the Guards for the three to escape then Drogarion well teleport them out of there inside Flamixia was ahead of Derivia and Neltharion they fallowed her "I never knew about these passage ways." Derivia said

Flamixia looked at her "Drogarion had made them to get in Grim Batol." she replied

"I see." Derivia replied

"Just so that you could get by without be seen?" Neltharion asked

"Yes" Flamixia replied

Neltharion nodded then they finally got outside Drogarion saw them and backed away the others did the same once they were close enough "TWILIGHT SHATTER!" Drogarion roared

In a Flash they were gone the Twilight's Hammer were a little confused to that "Ok that was different." one said

Then "LORD DEATHWING IS MISSING!" another shouted

Everyone looked at the one in shock he was here a second ago then what if this was to take him away and they succeeded they had to find him "I well find him."

The Hammers looked into the Shadow's then a Twilight Dragon came out they knew how she was "Valiona." they said

Valiona one of many Twilight Dragons that could not be freed she like those others that were held onto a too tight of a leach to be freed and she was way too loyal to betray the Old Gods "I well find our lord and bring him back to us." she shouted

The Twilight's Hammer cheered to that then Valiona lifted into the Air and headed for Northrend to find Neltharion _I well find you my lord._ She thought

Valiona continued to fly meantime everyone reappeared at Wyrmrest Temple Neltharion looked around he felt happy to be here again without Deathwing controlling him Alexstrasza was beside him she and Ysera suddenly jumped on him Derivia laughed to that Neltharion couldn't help but smile it has been so long since he was even able to control his own body "Ooo how we missed you Nel." Ysera said

"I actually missed you both as well." Neltharion replied

Ysera and Alexstrasza got off of him he got up and moved to Derivia she looked at him "But not as much as I miss being with you." he said

Derivia blushed and smiled she nuzzled him he nuzzled back "Awww." both Ysera and Alexstrasza said

Mariagosa came to them she was a little shy to because she had believe most of her life that Neltharion was gone and to see him was a miracle to her Neltharion stop and looked at her he smiled "Maria." he said

Mariagosa lost herself and jumped on him she was the same size as him she knocked him over Derivia, Ysera and even Alexstrasza laughed to that "I guess she is happy to see him." Ysera said

Neltharion looked at Maria and smiled he understood why she just did that Maria looked at him before she got off "Father."

Neltharion looked to where the voice came from his eyes widened he got up and looked into Sapphire Blue eyes "Harmony." he said

Harmony looked at him she was a little in shock to see him she slowly walked to him he couldn't believe she was in front of him, she stopped in front he looked into her eyes before he pulled her into an embrace Harmony snuggled to him and closed her eyes as she felt tears of joy come from them she was happy to see him, Derivia looked at this and smiled she could see how happy they were to see each other again she then thought of something she got up and left Neltharion saw that and wandered what was wrong he and Harmony let go and he followed Derivia, he continued to walk till he found her at the edge of the balcony "Deriviagosa?" he asked

Derivia looked at him before she looked away again Neltharion didn't like the way she was acting he apprehend her and nuzzled her she started purring "Derivia what's the problem?" he asked

Derivia sighed "Nel…" she said

"Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Something just came to me…"

"And that is?"

"If… you and I… officially become mates… well your flight accept me?" she asked

Neltharion was a little taken back to that "Derivia I'm their Aspect if they don't accept this they can't do anything about it I love you and nothing will change that." he replied

Derivia looked into his Emerald Green eyes she would always get last in them Neltharion nuzzled her again "They well have to accept it Derivia they can't stop love… and ours is strong." he replied

Deriviagosa smiled and nuzzled him back purring louder they stayed like that for a while before Derivia looked into his eyes "Nel I think it's time we take that metal thing off your face." she whispered

Neltharion pulled away looked at her "You mean the brace?" he asked

Derivia nodded "But it's on me because Ysera broke my jaw right." Neltharion asked

"Yes but *looks around* I can heal that problem." Derivia replied

Neltharion's eyes widened "You can? I thought only Red and Green dragons could heal." he said

"Ysera and Alexstrasza taught me to heal *looks away* I have healed most my wounds except for the scares I'm good *looks at him* but not that good." Derivia said

"I see." Neltharion replied

Derivia nuzzled him "You just have to trust Me." she whispered

Neltharion placed his head around her neck "Ok." he said

Derivia smiled and with one of her claws she placed it on the other side of his face like she was about to tear the brace off him she then she started speaking in Thalassian Neltharion didn't know what she was saying Derivia's whole body began to glow a bright blue suddenly she grabbed the brace and pulled it off him Neltharion looked at it on the ground it looked like she pulled it off with magic he felt Derivia move her claw onto his face she stopped glowing she opened her eyes and looked at him "Better?" she asked

Neltharion smiled "Much." he replied

Derivia's smile widened she nuzzled him again "That's the face I remember." she whispered

Neltharion's smile widened and nuzzled her back he was happy to have that ugly thing off him they stay there for a while before they entered the Temple again.

**Me: XD Alexstrasza and Ysera just jump on Nel then Mariagosa dose after the two aspects get off him just funny and I didn't was Harmony doing that because it didn't make sense to me so I have it this why and Derivia can heal? that is different she healed Nel's jaw and took the brace and if you were not expecting Valiona in this then you don't know what is coming... please review and fav**


	11. Twilight's Fury

Draconic Love

Twilight's Fury

Valiona was on top of Wyrmrest Temple frozen in shock she had just seen her 'lord' nuzzling the one Dragon she hated, Valiona despised Deriviagosa she would do anything to see Derivia dead even if she had someone else do it for her, she was just in complete shock to see that _I have to get out of here before they see me. _She thought

Valiona lifted into the air and headed back to Twilight Highlands her mind was still on what she witnessed the whole why to the Highlands she just couldn't get that out of her head she entered the Bastion of Twilight she went into her chambers and laid there still in shock she couldn't believe it _has he… betrayed us? _She thought

She didn't know what to think she just couldn't think right "Valiona?"

Valiona jumped and looked to see another Twilight dragon at the entrance of her chambers he was almost 5 times the size of her he had yellow eyes his body was glowing with power and had an aura around him she looked away "What?" she asked

The Massive Twilight Dragon walked to her "You seem like you just saw a ghost and I was told that you went to find lord Deathwing." he replied

"I was… till what I witnessed in Wyrmrest Temple." Valiona said

He looked at her funny "What did you see?" he asked

Valiona looked at him "He… was… nuzzling… Deriviagosa." she replied

The Massive Twilight Dragon's eyes widened he never thought his master would do that "What?!" he asked

"I saw him nuzzling that Blue Wyrm." Valiona growled

Valiona got up and moved away from him "That can't be right." he said

"Well that's what I saw" Valiona replied "I'm going to kill that little…"

Valiona was interrupted but the massive Twilight Dragon placing his head on her shoulder she looked at him "I'm sure we'll see what is going on Valiona." he replied

Valiona looked away "I hated that Blue Wyrm." she growled

"I know you do that's why I need you to capture her." he replied

Valiona's eyes widened and looked at him again "You want me to capture her?" she asked

"She is most likely to tell us what has happened to him and *moves away from her* you say he was nuzzling her?" he asked

Valiona looked at him "Yes." she replied

"He must have something for her and if so he'll came back to us." he grinned

Valiona grinned as well "When do you want me to leave?" she asked

He looked at her "Now would be good and take a few Drakes with you." he replied

Valiona nodded and flew off the massive Twilight Dragon looked away _something tells me that he is not one of us anymore. _He thought

The Twilight dragon left the Chambers, meanwhile Deriviagosa and Neltharion were resting in a Chamber that Alexstrasza gave them to rest in while their new home was being prepared for them, Derivia was sound asleep and Nel was laid next to her with his head over her he looked at her smiled at her "Nel."

Neltharion lifted his head to see Alexstrasza she moved her head to the side asking him to come to her he got up he nuzzled Derivia's head before he left the chamber Alexstrasza looked at him "Yes Alex?" he asked

"There is something I have to talk to you." Alexstrasza replied

"Ok."

"About Deriviagosa."

"I see."

"Nel do you love her and if you do how much do you love her?"

Neltharion looked into her golden eyes "I do love her *looks at the Door* I love her with all my heart." he replied

Alexstrasza smiled "I'm happy to hear that." she said

Neltharion looked at her again "Is there… anything else?" he asked

"The home that we are building is almost ready for the two of you." she replied

"Why are you building us a home?" he asked

Alexstrasza sighed "You require a home to be hot and she requires a home and is cold but Ysera and I have found a way to make the two work for the both of you to live in." she replied

"That's nice of you and… why do you say Derivia requires a cold home now?" he asked

Alexstrasza looked down "She has told you what Malygos did right?" he asked

"Yes she has." he replied

"Well if she had told another Dragon that now they wouldn't believe her." Alexstrasza replied

Neltharion looked at her funny "Excuse me?" he asked

"I can't sense that she was a mortal anymore." she replied

"What?" he asked

Alexstrasza sighed "Before Malygos' death any dragon could sense that Derivia was a Mortal years ago but after his death…" she froze

"What? ... What happened?" he asked

"She doesn't know this but… more of Malygos' essence had transferred to her when he died she got his abilities she knows about that but that also made her a pure Blue Dragon meaning removing her mortal existence she once had, all she has are those memories." she replied

Neltharion's eyes widened and looked at the door again "She… became a pure Blue Dragon after his death?" he asked

"Yes."

Neltharion looked away he couldn't believe it then looked at Alexstrasza "Way didn't you tell her?" he asked

"I don't want to frighten her Nel that was all she had of her old life and she lost it."

"She still has the memories that should still counts for what she has left of her old life."

"Nel I don't want her to know about it… not yet."

"You want me to keep that from her?"

"Yes please Nel."

Neltharion looked away he was mad that his sister was keeping something from his lover and wants him to keep it too? He was not happy about that but he stayed calm "Fine… but if she asks I'm not holding back from the one I love Alexstrasza." he replied

"I want you to tell her but not yet." Alexstrasza replied

"Fine tell us when our new home is ready for us then." he said

Alexstrasza nodded and left Neltharion entered the chamber he looked at Derivia who was still sleeping there he moved to her he sighed he hated keeping secrets from the ones he loves and this was the worst he walked to her then laid next he laid next to her and fell asleep.

**Me: Wow there is another Twilight Dragon that is now in this can you guess who it is? and Alexstrasza has kept a secret from Derivia for a long time and wants Neltharion to keep it away from her too? that is not good I hope you liked this chapter :D please review and fav**


	12. Derivia's Past

Draconic Love

Derivia's Past

About 6 days pass and Deriviagosa's and Neltharion's new home was done Alexstrasza went to the Chambers where they were inside Neltharion had kept the truth from Derivia but it was getting to him he wanted to tell her but he said he wouldn't the chamber doors opened Derivia looked at it "Alexstrasza." she said

Neltharion looked at her "It's ready." Alexstrasza said

Derivia looked at her funny but Neltharion got up "Alright." he said

Derivia looked at Neltharion she didn't know what they were talking about then she got up they both headed for it Alexstrasza led them there then "Here we are." she said

Neltharion and Deriviagosa entered the place felt a bit worm and cold at the same time then it dawned on her _is this mine and Nel's home? _She asked herself

The place was a mixture of a Black Dragon's lair and a Blue Dragon's lair bits of earth and magic here and there, Derivia moved in more she entered a huge chamber "Wow." she said

Neltharion and Alexstrasza just watched her then Alexstrasza leaned to him "Did you say anything?" she asked

Neltharion growled "No." he said

"Well you can tell her now, if she is mad at me I'll understand but I did it for her own good." Alexstrasza replied

Neltharion looked at her then moved to Derivia she looked at him "Nel." she said

"Derivia." he said

Neltharion moved right to her and nuzzled her she smiled and nuzzled back "Derivia I have to tell you something." he said

Derivia stopped and looked at him "What is it?" she asked

Neltharion looked down and sighed "It something Alex told me 6 days ago." he replied

"What is it about?"

"About you."

Derivia's eyes widened to that "S-sorry?" she asked

Neltharion looked back he didn't see Alexstrasza there anymore he sighed looked at Derivia "After Malygos' death did you feel different? Like you changed?" he asked

Derivia looked away "Actually yes… *looked at him* when his powers transferred to Me." she replied

"Well there is more to that love."

"Sorry?"

"Alexstrasza told me that… more of his essence had also transferred to you." he replied

Derivia's eyes widened and back away "W-what?" she asked

"Apparently that *sighs* removed your mortal existence you once had." he replied

Derivia froze she was in shock she looked down "B-but I s-still r-remember everything." she cried

Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her again "She told me that your memories didn't get removed." he said

Derivia started crying and buried herself in his body Neltharion wrapped himself around her trying to calm her down "Nel." she said

He looked at her "Yes?" he asked

"I-I n-need to get away f-for a bit." she said

Neltharion smiled and nuzzled her again "Go take the time you need." he whispered

Derivia pulled away and started to leave the place she got outside "Derivia."

Deriviagosa looked at Alexstrasza in silence inside she was angry she didn't tell her she looked away, lifted into the air and flew off Neltharion came out Alexstrasza looked at him "I guess you told her." she said

"I did *looks at her* she's really upset about it Alex." Neltharion replied

"I knew she would, if she doesn't want to talk to me for a while I'll just back off." Alexstrasza replied

Neltharion nodded Alexstrasza then left to the Temple, meantime Derivia was flying to the Crystallised Forest she was in tears to what Neltharion told her she didn't even notice she was being followed _I have you now._ Thought Valiona

Valiona and the Twilight Drakes had spotted Derivia coming out of Dragonsblight they followed her, Derivia arrived in the Azure Front and landed she looked around this was where she was taken by Malygos before becoming a dragon she felt more tears build up in her eyes as she remembered that day she couldn't believe that her mortal existence was gone from her she laid on the ground and sobbed _Why didn't you tell me Alexstrasza? _She cried to herself

Derivia continued to sob she closed her eyes as she curled herself up "Awww what's the matter Deriviagosa? You upset about Malygos' death?"

Derivia's eyes snapped open she had not heared that voice in a long time she lifted her head and looked her eyes widened "V-Valiona?" she asked

Valiona grinned "Long time no see Deriviagosa." she replied

Derivia got up and tried to leave but she then noticed that she was surrounded by Twilight Drakes she looked around in fear "You look afraid why don't you just let us help you?" Valiona asked

"W-what do you want from me?" Derivia asked

"Nothing much just to get some information from you." Valiona replied

Suddenly Valiona and the Drakes started closing in on her she felt her fear start to overwhelm her "Pl-please I'll do anything just get away." she cried

Valiona laughed "I'm afraid we can't do that Deriviagosa you see my flight leader wants to ask you some questions about Deathwing." she replied

Derivia stared at her frozen in place, then a Drake jumped at her Derivia cried out for help but the drake knocked her to the ground "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Valiona looked up to see Neltharion and Drogarion charge at them she growled and changed at Derivia that caused her to pass out cold Valiona looked at them "I'm afraid she is coming with me." she said

Neltharion looked at Valiona he knew that not all Twilight Dragons were freed but this one was different he knew she wasn't freed tho "Valiona let her go before I tear you apart!" Drogarion growled

Valiona looked at him "Sorry but that is not happening." she replied

Neltharion growled and charged at her but she had already escaped with Derivia, Neltharion and Drogarion lifted into the air and flew after her but she was way ahead she actually had disappeared from their sight Neltharion and Drogarion stopped "No, NO!" Neltharion roared

"I think I know where she's taking her." Drogarion replied

Neltharion looked at him "Led the way." he said

Drogarion nodded then they flew off.

**Me: Well I can understand why Derivia is up set about losing her mortal self that was one thing she cherished and to find out that it was gone years ago that was heartbreaking for her and Valiona captures Derivia that is not good well Neltharion and Drogarion get her out? wait and see... please review and fav**


	13. Twilight Dragonflight's Leader

Draconic Love

Twilight Dragonflight's Leader

Valiona and the Twilight Drakes flew back to the Bastion of Twilight she had Deriviagosa passed out in her hold she took her to the prison area beneath the Twilight Citadel once she did she chained Derivia's forelegs up Derivia was starting to wake up she opened her eyes to see Valiona still chaining her she tried to move away but couldn't Valiona smacked her "Stay still!" she growled

Derivia whimpered she didn't know why she was taken she looked around the cell she was placed in that was not where she thought she would be taken she had been here once when Deathwing first started taking her for questioning Valiona finished chaining her up and left Derivia watched her "Valiona." she said

Valiona ignored her and continued to leave "VALIONA!" Derivia shouted

But again Valiona ignored her Derivia felt her fear taking over her once again "Well it's nice to finally meet you Deriviagosa."

Derivia froze she had never heared that voice before she figured it was the leader of the Twilight Dragonflight "W-who are you?" she asked

The Massive Twilight Dragon stepped into view Derivia's eyes widened in fear and shock she cowered to see him he laughed "I think all of Azeroth knows me Deriviagosa even you." he replied

Derivia was in shock she had never thought she would be face to face with this Dragon "U-Ul-Ultraxion?" she asked

Ultraxion grinned he could feel her fear he moved closer to her making her cower even more "I knew you'd know my name." he said

Derivia looked away she had heared about this Twilight Dragon how he was supposed to be the Ultimate Creation to destroy life on Azeroth she feared him more then she any other Dragon on all of Azeroth, he grabbed her face to make her look at him "W-what do you want from me?" she asked

"I need to know what had happened to Deathwing the Destroyer." Ultraxion replied

Derivia tried not to look at him but the grip he had on her face was too strong for her "And you are going to tell me what had happened to him." he continued

Deriviagosa looked at him she get loss and bite his claw he roared and backed away Derivia then fought her restrains to get free but Ultraxion recovered then charged at her, he punched her down she cried to that "You'll pay for that Deriviagosa!" Ultraxion growled

Derivia whimpered he had one of his claws on her neck and the other on her side like he was going to tear her up she teased up "Please don't." she cried

Ultraxion looked at her he had never seen a Dragon look this afraid before was it because it was him or something else? He didn't know all he wanted was to find out what happened to his master he slow dug his claws into her Derivia's eyes widened and screamed in pain "NO Please." she cried

"Then tell me what happened to Deathwing the Destroyer!" Ultraxion snapped

Ultraxion dug his claw deeper into Derivia she screamed in agony she felt fresh blood falling down "St-stop… please." she cried

"Not till you tell me what happened to him!" he growled

Derivia felt him dug his claw deeper inside of her this was extremely painful his claws tearing her apart her tears fell out of her eyes "Please… Please." she cried

"Tell me what happened then I'll release you." Ultraxion replied

Derivia whimpered and cried she wanted him to stop but he was not going to till she gave him what he wanted "D-Death…" she said

Ultraxion looked at her "Yes?" he asked

Derivia looked at him "Deathwing… is no more." she said

Ultraxion looked at her before he sudden pulled his claw out of her neck and bit her neck Derivia screamed at the top of her lungs "You're lying." he said after he pulled a little ways from her

"*Trying to catch her breath* I-I'm not…" she replied

Ultraxion bit her again Derivia screamed again he bit down on her so hard that she was starting to lose her consciousness he pulled away again "That is impossible." he said

"Actually she is telling the truth."

Ultraxion looked up when suddenly he was charge at punching him away from Derivia, she gasped and started breathing heavily Ultraxion looked too see the face of Neltharion and he was angry Ultraxion's eyes widened "F-Father?" he asked

Neltharion growled "I was never your father, Twilight Scum." he stated

Ultraxion was surprised to that he tried to get out of his grip but Neltharion a little stronger them him "You stay away from My Prime Consort if you touch her again you are dead sooner then you need to be." Neltharion growled

Ultraxion's eyes widened again he was confused to that too, Neltharion let him go and kicked him away before he went to Derivia who was still breathing heavily he broke the restrains on her forelegs then he looked up his eyes widened to see the wounds on her side neck and face he felt his eyes start to water, she looked at him "Nel." she said weakly

Neltharion nuzzled her as his tears fell, he then picked her up and ran off Ultraxion got up he looked up and growled "Stop them! Don't let them escape!" he roared

Twilight Drakes and Dragons went after them Neltharion was heading for the entrance when Valiona blocked them he growled "You." he said

Valiona looked at him "Why? Why have you betrayed us?" she asked

"Like I'd tell my enemies." Neltharion growled

Valiona growled and was about to attack then Drogarion attacked her from behind Neltharion looked at him "Drogarion." He said

"Go I'll distract her" Drogarion replied

Neltharion nodded and got out Drogarion looked at Valiona as she got up she glared "Twilight Traitor!" she shouted

"You can call me that all you want Valiona, but it is you who is blind to see the Truth of who the World's True Masters are" Drogarion said

Valiona growled and charged at him "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE WORLD'S MASTERS!" she roared

"The Old Gods are not the world's true masters the Titians are!" Drogarion roared

Drogarion battled Valiona for a while then he saw Ultraxion he growled he throw Valiona away from him pushing her into Ultraxion then left he saw Neltharion waiting for him they nodded "TWILIGHT SHATTER!" he shouted

They disappeared Ultraxion and Valiona got there to see the flash of Light but they were gone Ultraxion growled "What did you find?" Valiona asked

Ultraxion looked at her "He is no longer Deathwing." he said and walked away

Valiona and the other Twilight Dragons looked at him with wide eyes "What?" they asked

"He has somehow been turned back into Neltharion the Earth-Warder." Ultraxion replied

"How is that possible?" Valiona asked

"I'm not sure and I'm going to find out." Ultraxion said then left

Ultraxion lifted into the air and headed for Northrend.

**Me: Yes I have put Ultraxion in this story that will be rather interesting to see next and Neltharion and Drogarion rescued her and they escaped what will happen next? wait and see... please review and fav**


	14. Mate of the Earth-Warder

Draconic Love

Mate of the Earth-Warder

Neltharion, Derivia and Drogarion appeared in their newly built home Drogarion then left to get Alexstrasza Neltharion was beside Derivia he felt his tears build up the wounds on Derivia were still bleeding like crazy she looked at him "N-Nel." she said

Neltharion looked into her eyes before he nuzzled her head she tried to nuzzle back but she couldn't "Shh you'll be fine my love." Neltharion whispered

Derivia smiled "I love you." she whispered back before she closed her eyes and passed out

Neltharion started panicking "No… no Derivia." he said

Then Alexstrasza and Drogarion entered the chamber Neltharion looked at them Alexstrasza rushed to Derivia's side Drogarion took Neltharion out for Alexstrasza and Deriviagosa to be alone Neltharion was really worried about Derivia he didn't want to lose her but he waited for them he felt inside she was in good hands Drogarion could see that he was worried about her "She'll be ok." he said

Neltharion looked at him then looked away again "I hope so." he replied

Drogarion sighed and waited with Neltharion Mariagosa landed beside them they looked at her "What happened?" she asked

Neltharion looked away "Ultraxion." she replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa's eyes widened "I didn't think he was completed yet." Mariagosa said

"I saw a Twilight Dragon that looked like me before we escaped… that was him?" he asked

Neltharion nodded "Yes." he replied

"I know about the Ultraxion project but I didn't think it was done yet." Mariagosa replied

"That's what Deathwing wanted." Neltharion replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa looked at him "Sorry?" they asked

Neltharion looked at them "Deathwing made me see everything Ultraxion was completed months ago *looks away* Deathwing was preparing him for the final assault." he replied

Drogarion and Mariagosa looked at each other then back at him "When was the final assault going to happen?" they asked

"In a few months." Neltharion replied

"Ultraxion is meant to destroy all life on Azeroth right?" Mariagosa asked

Neltharion nodded "Then we must destroy him before it's too late." Mariagosa said

"Yes but he has already grown in power we need a powerful object to destroy him." Neltharion replied

Drogarion looked away in thought "Ya we'll need something but… when I asked what happened you said Ultraxion… did he?" Mariagosa asked

Neltharion sighed and looked down "When I go to your mother Ultraxion was torturing her." he replied

Mariagosa and Drogarion just stared at him "Are you Kidding?" they asked

"Deathwing is gone he didn't know what had happened he was trying to get it from Deriviagosa." Neltharion replied

"That's why they captured her." Drogarion said

Neltharion nodded "What did he do?" Mariagosa asked

"He had dug his claws into her she did say that Deathwing is no more he didn't believe her and had bitten her hard." Neltharion replied

Mariagosa could feel her anger rising inside her but she remained calm "And Alexstrasza is inside healing her?" she asked

Neltharion and Drogarion nodded, after about 3 hours Alexstrasza came out Neltharion and Mariagosa looked at her "Well?" they asked

"She had suffered a lot but she'll live." Alexstrasza said

Neltharion felt his heart jump in excitement that she is alive "Can I see her?" Neltharion asked

Alexstrasza nodded and Neltharion entered he saw Derivia laying down sleeping in peace he walked to her once he was to her he lowered his head to hers and lightly nuzzled it Derivia moved a little then opened her eyes she looked at him "Nel." she whispered

Neltharion smiled and nuzzled her a little more Derivia began to purr Neltharion moved closer to her and laid next to her he laid his head on her but being gentle of her wounds Derivia smiled at him and cuddled to him "Derivia relax don't make too much movement you'll hurt yourself." he whispered

Derivia looked at him in the eyes then she relaxed herself "Ok." she replied

Neltharion smiled "You'll be fine." he said

Neltharion and Derivia stayed like that for a while then Mariagosa entered the chamber Derivia looked at her Neltharion did too "Hey… you ok?" she said

Derivia smiled at her "I'm doing ok." she replied

Mariagosa smiled that Derivia then laid her head down closed her eyes and fell asleep Neltharion laid his head on her again being gentle Mariagosa laid next to the both of them and fell asleep Neltharion was the only one that didn't fall asleep he just laid there watching over his mate and child "I'll protect you always." he whispered

He saw Derivia smiled to that he smiled back then night they stayed like that making sure that they were not in danger from the Twilight Dragonflight and the Twilight's Hammer.

**Me: Well now we know that it was Deathwing's plan to have Azeroth not know that Ultraxion had been completed months ago that is different and of course Neltharion knew about it he did see a lot of things he was also really scared of losing Derivia I know she did say that she can heal herself but she can heal herself when the wounds are this bad so Alexstrasza had to help her anyway I hope your still interested in this story and look forward to more... please review and fav**


	15. Twilight's Vengeance

Draconic Love

Twilight's Vengeance

Neltharion was still awake resting beside Deriviagosa who was still asleep he smiled he liked seeing her like that then he felt something he lifted his head and looked around but nothing he then heared a voice _What the? _He thought

_Father came you hear me? _The voice said but in a low sound whisper

There is was again he then connected with the world to see if that's where is was coming from and sure enough the voice was a lot clearer "Father, can you hear me?"

Neltharion's eyes widened he remembered that voice he knew it but he could place it "Who the?" he asked

"There is no time to really explain father but I'm one of your children" the voice replied

"But what one?" Neltharion asked

"I'm one that has been forgotten for years among the Black Flight" the voice replied

Neltharion looked away in thought then looked around again "Then what is going on?" Neltharion asked again

"Ultraxion is heading your way father you have to worn your mate and Alexstrasza" the voice replied

"Why is he heading here?" Neltharion asked

"I'm not sure but he'll be there shortly" the voice said

"I must stop him" Neltharion said

"I am heading to Dragonsblight right now just tell Deriviagosa and Alexstrasza" she said

Neltharion nodded then the Connection disappeared and Neltharion looked at Derivia she was now awake "Nel?" she asked

"Derivia I need you to stay here." he said

"Ok why?" Derivia asked

"Ultraxion is coming to Dragonsblight." Neltharion replied

Derivia's eyes widened "But… what about you?" she asked

"I'm going to make him wish he didn't come here… with Alexstrasza's help of course." Neltharion replied

Derivia nodded and Neltharion left the Chambers and headed for Wyrmrest Temple, Ultraxion had arrived in Dragonsblight to find out how Deathwing the Destroyer became Neltharion the Earth-Wader he first went to Wyrmrest Temple _where are you?" _he thought

He was looking for Deriviagosa well he could ask Neltharion but he was attacked by him and Derivia was afraid of him so he was going to ask her instead but he remembered what Neltharion said to him back in Bastion of Twilight he was going to protect her from him he had to somehow get her away from him and what confused Ultraxion was that Neltharion said 'My Prime Consort' was he serious to that? Neltharion was a Black and Deriviagosa is a Blue it made no scene to him but he was going to find out "Alexstrasza!"

Ultraxion came out of his thoughts when he heared that name he moved to see what was going on he saw the Red Aspect in her Mortal form she looked up to her name being called "Neltharion." she said

Ultraxion made sure he was not seen when Alexstrasza said Neltharion he then saw the Black Dragon "Alexstrasza I need you to do me something… for Derivia." he said

_Derivia? _Thought Ultraxion

"What do you need? Isn't she in the Shrine we made for the two of you?" Alexstrasza asked

Ultraxion was confused to this "She is but I had received word that the one that hurt her in heading here." Neltharion stated

Ultraxion's eyes widened, he then knew that Derivia is short for Deriviagosa and he knows that he was coming here? _He can't know I was coming. _He thought

"Ultraxion? How do you know this Neltharion?" Alexstrasza asked

"One of my own Flight had connected to me thought the Earth and she told me everything but I need help to make sure that he doesn't get to Derivia." Neltharion replied

"Alright I'll help you she is sort of my sister but more your mate I'll help her in any way I can." Alexstrasza said

Neltharion nodded, he and Alexstrasza left Ultraxion looked away in thought _I knew one of his flight would side with him again but who? _He thought

Ultraxion had warned all of Neltharion's Black Dragonflight that if they sided with him they were enemies to the Old Gods and the Twilight Dragonflight he thought for a while but he couldn't come up with it he shook his head _I have to find Deriviagosa._ He said to himself

He flew up into the air he tried to follow Neltharion but he had lost sight of him he growled lowly _Where did he go? _He asked himself

Ultraxion continued to look for Neltharion when suddenly he was attacked from behind he roared in pain he managed to back away and turn around in front of him was a Black Dragon he had never seen this one before the Dragon charged at him again causing the both of them to hit the ground hard Ultraxion was in shock that a Black Dragon could deal this much damage to him he clawed the dragon and it backed away roaring in pain "Who are you?" Ultraxion asked as he got up

The dragon glared at him "Someone that you well never expect to see coming." the dragon replied

This dragon was defiantly a female by the way she talked but who was she he got a better look at her, her body was black with light purple from her neck to her tail her, she had Emerald Green eyes much like Neltharion's eyes she had horns of the bighorn sheep like Deriviagosa but without the purple ribbon she had three Black and Purple armor plates at the end of her tail and one of each of her forelegs like Ysera and they looked like they were attached to her by Magenta vine like detail her wing glide connected onto her tail there is also a silver tinge in her wings. he had never seen this dragon before meantime not too far from where Ultraxion and the Black dragon were was Neltharion, Deriviagosa, Drogarion, Alexstrasza and Mariagosa they all looked at that Black Dragon not knowing how she was "Is that Harmony?" Derivia asked

"No Harmony don't look like that." Mariagosa replied

Derivia looked at her then looked at Neltharion who had his eyes wide "Nel?" Derivia asked

Neltharion looked at her "You remember that dragon?" Derivia asked

"I know her but I can't place it." Neltharion replied

Derivia and Neltharion looked at one other for a while then looked back at The Black dragon and Ultraxion suddenly she lifted into the air Ultraxion looked at her then she used her breath attack on him he roared in pain again _how is she powerful enough to be able to hurt me?_ He asked himself

The Black Dragon swooped down she went to bite him but he swiped her face causing her to fall hard on the ground he held her down she fought to get up again "I ask again… who are you?" Ultraxion asked

The Black Dragon glared she roared and managed to grab a hold of his foreleg and easily made him fall she got up then moved her face near his "I don't have to tell you but if you attempt to hurt my family again I'll kill you myself!" she growled loud enough for the others to hear

Neltharion's eyes widened to that he did know her but he still couldn't place it Ultraxion stared at her "Family?" he asked

"Stay away from Neltharion and his mate they are my family if you touch them you'll regret it!" she growled

Then the Black Dragon looked into the forest and locked eyes with Neltharion _when you have the time meet me in Pandaria… father_. She telepathically told him

Neltharion stared at her when she said that _I well… Derivia too. _He replied

He saw the black dragon smile to that _of course._ She said

_Well we see you again? _Neltharion asked

_You well before the defeat of N'zoth _the Black Dragon replied

Neltharion nodded _Alright _he said

The black dragon looked back at Ultraxion before she had bitten him hard on his neck he roared again then the Black dragon let go and she left Ultraxion struggled to get up but he managed it then he took off after the black dragon but he had already lost sight of her Neltharion and the other walked out of the forest "Who was that tho?" Drogarion asked

Neltharion looked towards to direction she left then looked at Derivia then they went back into the shrine to come up with a plan to end Ultraxion.

**Me: Well looks like there is another OC Dragon of mine and she's a Black dragon... and we well see her again I just don't know when or where lol anyway you can she she is a powerful dragon that'll get explained later on but I hope you still like this story and I need to get N'zoth in this lol... please review and fav**


End file.
